1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens which prevents an image from being blurred due to an accidental motion of a camera or camera-shake, etc., and which is particularly advantageous for use in a compact camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional lens shutter type camera having a zoom lens in which the focal length in the telephoto range of the zoom lens must be increased to enhance the zoom magnification and to make the camera more compact, a photograph tends to be blurred with even the slightest camera-shake. To prevent the image from being blurred, a zoom lens system which deflects the optical flux of the image to obtain a stabilized image has been proposed.
One of the proposals is to provide a prism in a lens on the side of an object to be photographed. To this end, it is necessary that the diameter of the prism be large. However, a large prism requires a large and heavy driving mechanism, which results in a large and heavy lens system as a whole. Accordingly, it is difficult to realize a compact camera with such a lens system.